Your Mess, Your Problem
by XxTheYinToYourYangxX
Summary: /"What was that you said Jack? Oh yeah. Your mess, your problem. But the problem was, it was your mess."/ It's hard to undo things, sometimes even impossible, and Jack Brewer wasn't asking for something little. He wanted to undo his entire life.


**Hey guys! Well...I don't know what to say about this hahah. Honestly, I just wrote this up in under half an hour, the dialogues kept forming up in my mind and this came out.**

 **I really don't know what to make of it, I have a little plot bunny and may elaborate on that but first you gotta tell me what you think.**

 **Of course, my other stories are my priority right now and I won't be side-tracked but I can still write this. This is pretty different from what I usually write, it's not exactly all lovey-dovey so it is up to you to judge.**

 **Yay or nay.**

 **Enjoy guys and please check out my other stories! Try with An Earthquake, A Vase and Five Wasabis. Oh and tell me if I should make that a two shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it**

* * *

"What do you do now?"

"What _is_ there to do?"

"A lot. You just have to think."

"I can't Rudy! I don't have time to think!"

"Of course you don't. You never do."

"Rudy-"

"Had you ever thought before you wouldn't be where you are now."

"Would you please stop reprimanding me? You can do that later, now I just want out."

"Still can't say it huh? Still can't downright ask for _help._ After all these years..."

"Rudy, _stop._ "

Silence. A sigh.

"I'm sorry but this is all I got. I'm empty-handed."

"But Rudy-"

"Foot out." The pleading man looked down and saw that he had his right foot beyond the line of the fenced front-yard. He sighed and placed it next to his other foot, well off Rudy's property.

He looked back up and saw that Rudy's eyes were wide and glaring, a paralyzingly dark glare that chilled him to the bone.

He cracked open his mouth but shut it.

Rudy had lifted a finger.

"You're lucky enough that I'm talking to you and opened the gate. Do not dare to push it."

The man gulped, his gaze down on the pavement and his longish hair framing his face giving it a dark look.

Rudy dropped his hand back down and calmed himself, enough to utter some last words.

"Out."

A single order followed by Rudy himself stepping back and shutting his metal gate with a loud sickening clang that settled the matters, completely isolating the other man outside.

He took a few more steps away from the man when he stopped and turned his head.

"Besides, How would you know how is it to be desperate? You're just a _Cobra_. _You_ make people desperate." The man still hadn't looked up and was not showing his face.

"Your mess, your problem."

And with that, the blonde man turned around and trudged away, a slight limp in his walk.

Cobra still didn't look up.

* * *

 _"Run run run!"_

" _Rudy! Rudy We can't leave him there!" A sob. She was sobbing while running for her life. She stopped in mid-run and forced the other man to stop too._

 _"Not now, we have to leave! This place is gonna blow up any second!"_

 _"No! I'm not leaving without him!"_

 _"Why?! For what?! Why are you doing this?!" He grabbed her harshly by the arm and shook her, screaming into her tear-stricken face. She was still sobbing, gulping down less air that she needed and that left her without the ability to speak._

 _"I-I..-"_

 _A boom. An explosion._

 _"That's it! We're not dying in here, we're out!"_

 _"No! I told you I'm not leaving without him!"_

 _"If you even think he's going to come to you, it'll be only to kill you with his own hands!"_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"Don't you get it?! He wants you dead!"_

 _Another explosion from the building not too far from them, debris flew in all directions, smoke rose, flames englulfed everything and it all became black._

 _The arguing duo flattened themselves against the wall they were hiding behind and began coughing, their eyes getting filled with ash and depriving them of sight._

 _"You're wrong! I'm going in!"_

 _"No!"_

 _She ran and he followed. Their eyes burned and thought that if they even made it out alive, they would sure be blind._

 _"Wait!"_

 _"Stop following me! If you want to flee, do it! I'm not leaving!"_

 _"Would you please just-!"_

 _Another explosion that went off right behind the man and sent them both soaring through the air. The girl didn't feel anything until she fell onto the cemented ground, a blow that cracked her every bone. She curled into a a fetal position and soon, she could only hear the crackling of the fire again._

 _She opened her eyes and looked around, not finding the man anywhere. She struggled to get up and when she was in her knees, she blindly crawled around, running her hands over anything that they sat upon and yelling out for her companion to respond._

 _But he never did._

 _She came across a jarred peice of glass and saw herself reflected in it, a blackened face smeared with dirt and lined with her strands of her hair that stuck to her skin due to her tears that still didn't stop._

 _She was alone now. And she sobbed more._

 _She didn't know how much time it took her but she struggled to her feet and began limping away, entering another building that blew up as soon as she set her foot on the doorway._

 _She screamed again as she flew into the sky again, this time sure that she wouldn't touch the ground_.

 _But she did. She landed with a thud and rolled over, for a moment feeling literally nothing under her again until something gripped her arm._

 _She kicked but her feet met nothing and she soon realized that the only thing that saved her from falling off the cliff he as dangling from, was the hand that had gripped her arm. She looked up and saw the person she had been running for in the first place._

 _"You're here! Please, help me up now then we can find Rudy! M-maybe there's still hope."_

 _She had hoped to see him now struggle to pull her up but all he did was hold still while still gripping her arm. He was staring back at her blankly and she was about to question before he smirked._

 _And she could only watch horrified as he changed right before her eyes._

 _"What? You thought I would save you?" He snorted._

 _"I only just caught you so I could personally let you fall."_

 _He stared right into her eyes as he said it and watched as hers widened._

 _Then, his grip started to gradually loosen._

 _"Rudy wasn't supposed to die. Neither did the guys. You were my target but you messed it all up. My mission was simply to end you but you made it so damn hard. I even tried finding a way out of it but you made that impossible. We wouldn't be here_ _if it wasn't for you! Don't you get it?! It's your fucking mess!" He yelled at her as she helplessly listened and screamed, kicking around trying to find something to hold onto._

 _"You hear me." He seethed, his hand now letting go of her wrist._

 _"Your mess, your problem." He huffed out, nodding his head, "I'm just helping you by freeing you from feeling any guilt."_

 _And then, nothing more was heard than a scream._

* * *

 **And there you go! I hope it was worth reading and as I said before, drop in a Yay or Nay.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Alex.**


End file.
